


Can't Help Falling

by thestanceyg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Songfic, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Steve and Darcy didn't talk to each other and one time they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stateofconstantconfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofconstantconfusion/gifts).



**1**

Steve was watching Darcy out of the corner of his eye, hoping it wasn’t obvious to anyone else that he was only half paying attention.  Jane and Darcy had just arrived at the tower, and Thor was introducing them to everyone.  Steve was trying to focus on Thor and what he was saying, but Darcy’s movements, though small, were entirely too distracting for him.  When Thor finally turned to introduce him, Steve held out his hand, which Jane took and shook.  Before he could say anything to Darcy, though, Thor was already moving on.

He watched as Clint teased Darcy about her uncharacteristic quietness, and Natasha smirked at him like she knew his secret.  Knowing her, she probably did.  Darcy was the prettiest dame he had seen since he came out of ice, and his body was certainly having a physical reaction.  Natasha’s eyes darted to his pants.  He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing they were so tight.  Based on the eyebrow raise, it was clear (to Natasha at least) that they were a little tighter than they had been.  Steve blew out his breath through pursed lips.  This was going to be interesting.

 

**2**

Darcy looked out the lab window into the hallway that separated Jane’s lab from Bruce’s.  Steve was standing out there talking to Sam.  Her eyes raked over his body, letting out a sigh of contentment as her eyes took in his rather fine ass.

“Just talk to him already,” Jane said as she flopped down next to Darcy on the lab couch.

“Why?”  Darcy asked, confused.

“You’re clearly interested in jumping him, and that’s not going to happen until you talk to him,” Jane reasoned.

“Don’t you have science to do?” Darcy asked, trying to deflect the conversation.

Jane waved her hand in the direction of the machines she had just finished with.   “No.  Those need to do their thing for the next hour or so before I’ll have any data to play with.”  Jane looked at Darcy with shrewd eyes, “And that was an excellent try at changing the topic.”

Darcy harrumphed and slid further down on the couch, her eyes darting back to the window.  Steve was gone.

 

**3**

“Dude, you’re Captain America!  Just go in there and talk to her!” Sam whisper yelled at Steve in the hallway.

“Now is not the time, Sam.  We need to go see Tony to get your wings fixed.”

“No, I need to go see Tony.  You are completely free to go talk to Darcy,” Sam corrected.

“I don’t have anything to say to her,” Steve explained.  “There is no reason for me to go into that lab.  She’d see right through me.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Sam asked.

“Yes.” Steve said firmly.  He shot one more look at Darcy and Jane sitting on the couch talking.  Jane was waving her hand at one of the machines.  “Besides, it looks like they’re busy. Let’s go,” he said tearing his eyes away from the window as he took off for Tony’s lab at the end of the hall.

 

**4**

“I can’t believe I let you drag me to this,” Darcy complained.

“Shut up, you look lovely,” Jane shushed while grabbing two wine glasses from a passing tray and handing one to Darcy.   “Drink some courage because we are not leaving tonight until you ask Steve to dance.”

“But,” Darcy said.

“No,” Jane interrupted firmly.  “Your work suffers anytime he is near the lab.”  Jane opened her purse and pulled out a stapled set of papers.  “I’m not kidding.  I did a study,” she said handing the packet to Darcy.

“You are a strange woman,” Darcy said as she flipped through a full study on her productivity.

“I’m a scientist,” Jane corrected.  “One that wants her intern back.  So you ask him to dance and either it goes super well and you can stop pinning, or it doesn’t go as well as you want and you can stop staring whenever he comes around. Win-win for me.”

“But possibly lose-lose for me,” Darcy grumbled, stuffing the papers into her own purse.

“I doubt it,” Jane said.

 

**5**

“It’s not that hard to ask a woman to dance,” Sam said.

“It is when there’s so much riding on it,” Steve responded, looking over at Jane and Darcy.  “Besides, they’re working, even here,” he said as Jane handed Darcy a packet of papers.

“Look man, you are going to ask her to dance tonight or I am going to tell her that you have a crush on her and it is ruining my life,” Sam said firmly.  “Besides, there isn’t a lot riding on this.  Not to her, anyway.  You’ve built this up in your mind, but she hasn’t.  It doesn’t have to mean anything at all.”

“But I want it to.”

“Yeah, well,” Sam said as he looked back over at the girls, “I don’t really care.  You’re asking her to dance and that’s it.”  He grabbed Steve’s arm and started pulling him toward Jane and Darcy.

 

**+1**

“Okay ladies and gentleman,” the bandleader said, “we’ve had a request to honor a special anniversary.  So grab your loved one and head out to the floor while we slow it down a bit.”

The sounds of Elvis’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love” started to drift onto the floor.

“Pardon,” Sam said to Jane, “but can I have this dance?”

“Of course!” Jane said brightly, putting down her glass and taking Sam’s hand.  Jane shot Darcy a look at the same time Sam shot one at Steve, and then they were off to the dance floor.

Darcy looked at Steve.  He seemed to be wearing the same gobsmacked expression that she was.  Steve held out his hand to her.

“Take my hand,” he sang along, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Take my whole life too,” Darcy whisper sang back to him, slipping her hand into his.

“Did I, uhh, say…” he stammered.

Darcy smiled.  “Yes, you said my words.  I didn’t realize it was a song lyric.”  She suddenly panicked.  “I said yours, right?”

“Yes doll, you did.”

While they stood stupidly at the side of the dance floor, Natasha and Clint twirled by Jane and Sam.

“I see you finally got them to talk,” Natasha said to them.

“Sam and I realized that their words could be this song,” Jane shrugged.

“Either this was going to work or they would get over it,” Sam finished.

Natasha smiled.  “And the anniversary the band leader mentioned?” She asked.

“Oh, that,” Jane laughed.  “Hopefully it’s theirs.”

“Ahh,” Natasha said.  “I thought it might have been yours.”

Sam tripped over his feet.

“What?”  Clint asked.  “Isn’t that common knowledge?”

“We haven’t told anyone,” Jane frowned.

“You live with spies,” Clint laughed, “of course we know.”

“But we’ll keep it quiet,” Natasha added as she twirled Clint away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday. Sorry guys!
> 
> I couldn't get very good pictures, but here's how my hair turned out!  
> [hair before and after](http://thestanceyg.tumblr.com/post/128659158186/i-couldnt-get-good-lighting-anywhere-for-my-after)


End file.
